


【哈利波特AU】滋滋蜂蜜糖

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】滋滋蜂蜜糖

01.

权顺荣慌慌张张地把信塞进抽屉里，跑进客厅抓起钥匙，“民俊呀，我出去一下，你看着妹妹！”

七岁的民俊正趴在地毯上拼接火车轨道，看也没看权顺荣，但是转头瞥了一眼趴在沙发上画画的敏英，敷衍地答应了一声“噢”。

权顺荣走进楼道尽头倒数第二间病房时叹了口气。全圆佑在床上很不安稳地睡着，即使在梦中也是皱着眉头指挥的模样，念念有词语气焦急。他右臂被一整条边缘发黑的伤口割开，指尖还在缓慢地渗血，像是有一条火灰蛇盘在上面嘶嘶吐着信子。被单下面露出的脚掌缠满墨绿的草药纱布，发出噎人的苦味。

“圆佑呀，”他抬手拉了把椅子坐到他床边，“醒醒。”

“说了别用石化咒！”全圆佑一声大吼醒了过来，直愣愣地盯着天花板，胸口剧烈起伏。随后他意识到刚才那场战斗不过是梦，梦里“受伤的同事”现在也许已经回到办公室写报告了。

“噩梦。”权顺荣利落地整理道。“你现在在医院里。没事了。”

全圆佑缓慢地转过头看他，露出一点微笑，却因为扯动了脸上的伤口而扭曲了嘴唇。随后他慌张地抬起左手想要把那条样子吓人的右臂盖上，却因为没控制好力气把压在左腿下面的被单扯了起来，露出了膝头醒目的烧伤。

权顺荣叹了口气，“看看，看看。两个孩子的爸爸了，还是一副顾头不顾尾的样子。”

“爸爸！”

敏英的乌黑的头发乱糟糟的，活像顶着一把墩布；泪水在脸上冲出了一道又一道沟，眼睛红通通的；脚上的袜子一直鹅黄一只嫩绿。民俊弯腰撑着膝盖汗珠啪啪地往地上掉，因为抱着敏英一路跑来而累得呼哧大喘。

“全民俊！”权顺荣腾地从椅子上跳起来，作势就要揪儿子的耳朵，“叫你看着妹妹，好哇，给我看到大街上来了！”

“诶呦！”权顺荣的手根本没挨上他的头，民俊就在那里假哼哼起来，“谁叫你穿着拖鞋就往外跑！我要是不带妹妹来，恐怕你回家的时候她已经哭断气了……别弄啦！”

那边敏英抽抽嗒嗒地要爸爸抱，全圆佑想装作不疼的样子挣扎着起身，没忍住腹部伤口的撕扯倒抽了一口冷气，敏英愣了一下，大眼泪立马涌进眼眶，下一秒就要号泣起来了。

“顺荣、顺荣啊，”全圆佑最看不得宝贝小女儿哭，“快点来抱抱敏英。”

“啊，真是！”全民俊抱着头嘟囔，一抬头看见全圆佑躺在床上对他眨眼。他立刻顺着爸爸的眼神发现了墙角的一大纸袋巧克力蛙，颠颠地跑过去剥开一只往全圆佑嘴边放。

“呀，叫你吃呢，”全圆佑乐了，这次没敢笑得太开，“我什么时候吃这种小孩的东西。”

“就跟我吃得下去似的。”全民俊把蛙放回床头柜上，小心翼翼地去掀全圆佑的被单。

“不行，”全圆佑慌张起来，“快放手。”

“让我看看。”

“没洗手不许摸爸爸！”那边权顺荣抱着还在抽噎的敏英没好气地说，“看看！出门时还干干净净的，现在脏得像两只小巨怪。”

全民俊吐了吐舌头缩回手。“我抱着妹妹在街上摔了一跤嘛。”他小声跟全圆佑抱怨，“但是妹妹没事……什么事都没有！”他看全圆佑表情变了，赶紧像机关枪似地快速补充。

全圆佑这才迟钝地意识到，民俊给他递巧克力蛙的时候左臂一直藏在后面。

“让我看看。” 

“你让我看我就让你看。”全民俊一本正经地谈判。

“你不让我看我立刻告诉顺荣。”全圆佑用“威胁”的眼神看着儿子，抬起左手指了指那边正给敏英剥开糖纸的权顺荣。

“真狡猾。”民俊撇了撇嘴，把袖管卷起来。“一点也不疼。你告诉Daddy我就不跟你玩了。”

“这还能不疼。”全圆佑责备地看着他，抓过魔杖在他手臂上缓慢地划过去，那片擦伤颜色变淡了一点。

咚咚，有人敲门。民俊迅速把袖管放下来跑过去开门。

“珉奎说今天他一个人要看俩店，晚点才能过来。他派在孝给你送些饭盒。”尹净汉的懒洋洋地闪开路让在孝进来，“他算得还真准，连孩子们的份都做上了——你小子给我过来。”

“干嘛都凶我。”全民俊挪过去，看着尹净汉把他的袖子撸上去掏出魔杖对准那一片伤痕念咒。

“再让我知道你抱着妹妹跑，顺荣不揍你我先揍你。”尹净汉声音轻轻的，但是很有震慑力，“这次看在你着急的份上，算了。”

“净汉叔叔最好啦。”全民俊咧嘴笑了，露出缺了几颗的一排牙齿，在窗台上的糖罐里抓了一大把滋滋蜂蜜糖塞进尹净汉的绿袍口袋里。

“别想着堵我嘴。”尹净汉嘴上这么说，还是被民俊的小机灵逗笑了。

“在孝呀，热坏了吧？”权顺荣把敏英放到地上，腾出手掏魔杖给在孝把额头上的汗弄干，“坐下一起吃点吧？”

“我想跟敏英玩。”在孝咧开嘴笑，“好久没看到她了。”

“你这孩子，”权顺荣叹口气，“有眼力得让我心疼。你先坐下凉快一会儿再走，别感冒了。”

“哥一会儿带走这个，”民俊把墙角整袋巧克力蛙抱过来。

“你小子，”在孝戳戳民俊的额头，“我爸还不得唠叨死我，说我连伤员和弟弟妹妹的零食都抢。”

“你快拿走吧！”民俊做个鬼脸，“我和妹妹几乎不吃，爸爸根本不吃——就Daddy这个‘选手’一天到晚拿不良食品当饭吃。”

敏英举着那颗糖，颠颠地举着要往全圆佑嘴里塞。全圆佑的眼神满足得像个傻子。

“爸爸真偏心。”全民俊撇嘴，“就好像在家会吃糖似的。”

02.

“爸爸抱！”敏英撅着小嘴往全圆佑怀里拱，“今天别的小朋友笑话我。”

“谁敢笑话我们敏英，”全圆佑假装生气地皱眉头，“爸爸给你揍他。”

“Daddy说不能打人，”敏英一脸认真地教育全圆佑，“可是为什么今天是哥哥当我的家长？”

“有家长去就不错了，”全民俊停下手头组装火车的大工程，“挑三拣四。”

“爸爸，你打他嘛。”敏英拽着抱着全圆佑的脖子扭来扭去地撒娇。

“哎呦我们敏英，是我错了，本来说要去你的儿童节活动，可是突然有黑巫师来干坏事了，爸爸只能先去抓他们了。敏英原谅爸爸吗？”

“原谅~”敏英在全圆佑的脸颊上“叭”地亲了一口，“最喜欢爸爸了。”

“敏英呀，过来，”智慧得意洋洋地欣赏着她给在孝梳的一头麻花辫，“看看姐姐的作品。”

“呀，”在孝敢怒不敢言地唠叨，“我才是哥哥，怎么活得一点尊严都没有了。”

“哥哥注定是不会有尊严这种东西的。”全民俊一幅年少老成的姿态，抬起了被妹妹“报复”而涂的五颜六色的指甲。

“爸爸也是不会有这种东西的，”智慧调整着在孝头顶的蝴蝶结，“崔胜澈每天除了给我当马骑就是被尹净汉支使。”

刚被敏英塞了一嘴滋滋蜂蜜糖的全圆佑没法说话，但是在心里偷偷表示赞同。

03.

民俊刚站在门口时全圆佑就注意到了他，但他自豪地想，孩子动作真的很轻，不愧是傲罗首席的儿子。敏英趴在他胸口上睡得正香，他选择保持安静，等民俊自己过来开口。

民俊还是小心翼翼地踮着脚尖靠了过来，指指妹妹又指指全圆佑的肋骨，露出担心的表情。

“不要紧，”全圆佑压低了声音说，“谢谢你。”

民俊又沉默了一会儿，全圆佑也沉默了一会儿。他现在很庆幸自己拥有过去总让权顺荣上火的慢性子，这让他有足够的耐心等待。

“那什么时候我也能这样睡一次吗？”民俊试探着问。

“现在就行。敏英没你想象得那么容易醒。”全圆佑心里已经乐开花了，但是为了不真的弄醒敏英还是尽力压抑着兴奋，把敏英慢慢从身上托下来，放在旁边她自己的小枕头上。民俊熟练地把小被子展开给妹妹盖好，又用自己的袖子给她擦了擦口水。

民俊轻手轻脚地往全圆佑身上爬，但是又意识到自己比起妹妹确实太大只了。他犹豫了一会儿，最后选择躺在爸爸肩窝里，像只八爪鱼一样挂在他身上，又盯着全圆佑的脸无声地傻笑起来。

“要我给你讲故事吗？”全圆佑也无声地跟着傻笑，把毯子抽出来、民俊裹进去，“虽说我不太会你最近喜欢的麻瓜的那一种。”

“你可以给我讲抓黑巫师的故事。”民俊小心地调整了一下自己的腿，以免碰到全圆佑新伤叠旧伤的膝盖。

权顺荣推门进来时全圆佑几乎感到担惊受怕，因为如果他是考官，他要立刻给权顺荣的“潜行”科目一个不及格。不过还没听他讲到决斗情节时就睡着的民俊没醒，他松了口气。

“呀，”权顺荣低声地看着他和熟睡中的一双儿女笑，“这爸爸当的，我都要嫉妒你了。”

“吃完饭了吗？”

“吃完了，而且很饱。”权顺荣装模作样地问，“所以我能在你身上睡一会儿吗，爸爸？”

“你现在哪次不是一完事就睡着了。还问。”

“我年纪大了嘛。”权顺荣把拖鞋甩掉爬到全圆佑另一边，心满意足地闭上眼睛，“但你和年轻时一样好睡。”

“去你的。”

全圆佑今年三十七岁，右边在他身上挂着的是七岁的大儿子，趴在一旁的是二十三个月的小女儿，搂着他胳膊睡得正香、还在叨叨着“不许这样骑扫帚”的是同样三十七岁的、他二十六年的爱人权顺荣。过去三十七年里他吃过不少滋滋蜂蜜糖，但是一直觉得对它的感受并不真切。可是就在这一瞬间，他突然觉得，滋滋蜂蜜糖大概就是这种味道吧。


End file.
